


Medias In Res

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Creepy twins, Gen, Siblings, Twins, codepency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despair is not the same person she was before she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medias In Res

**Title:** Medias In Res  
**Day/Theme:** August 1st / Who knocks at my heart?  
**Series:** Sandman  
**Character/Pairing:** Desire, Despair  
**Rating:** G

  
There once lived a woman who died, and all the world mourned her passing, though many forgot her and more still did not know her.

But those who knew her remembered her well, for she had been the first of herself, and the first of those called 'Endless' to die. She had been well loved and well hated, and the punishment of he who caused her death resounded yet in human memory, though inaccurate as shadows and half truths are.  
__

_How does one compete with memory?_ Her successor wondered.

The lady in question had died. Would she be the last of her kind to do so?

She must be, decided her heir, for her brothers and sisters were all too possessive of self and life to ever willingly allow themselves over to their eldest sister.  
__

_So too must I be._

Yet how does one compete with memory?

"My sister," a voice familiar as jagged wire and sweetly tuned as a violin string says. "I stand in my gallery, before your sigil. Will you come to me, my sweet twin?"

Lady Despair, who had died, had had three brothers, two sisters, and one in-between. But she had never had a twin.

"Desire," says its twin. "I hear you, and I will."

"Excellent. Knock on the door when you arrive."

No, Despair believes, the previous version of Despair had never had a twin.


End file.
